


Заложники

by alex_primary



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Они были в супружеских отношениях с уставом, и ни одних из них не решался на измену. Подобное хождение вокруг да около порождало тьму сомнений, и всякий раз каждый из них задавался вопросом: а вдруг ему почудилось и симпатия есть только с его стороны?Пропущенные сцены к 13 серии 7 сезона («Благосклонность») и к 18 серии 8 сезона («Жизнесплетения») сериала «Звёздные врата: Первый отряд».
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Цугцванг

Можно я буду жить без ограничений? Нет, нельзя.  
Любить несмотря на последствия? Нет, нельзя.  
Можно я буду собой? Нет, нельзя.  
Eisbrecher. Eiszeit

Четыре дня полковника О'Нилла душила неизвестность. Она медленно, но все сильнее стискивала его шею — так, что в конце концов ему взаправду стало тяжелее дышать, а бесплотные поиски пропавшего «Прометея» с Картер на борту безжалостно разрывали его душу на части, точно изголодавшийся зверь яростно раздирал плоть желанной добычи. Джек потерял спокойный сон, все глубже увязая в мрачных и тягучих кошмарах, — он то присутствовал при мучительной смерти окровавленной Саманты, которой не помогали даже инъекции морфия, то видел ее во власти гоа'улда, слушал ее унизительные насмешки и подвергался изощренным пыткам, то наблюдал через стекло фонаря истребителя F-302, как космический корабль разлетается на мельчайшие осколки прямо на его глазах.

Джек почти забыл о голоде — от всякой еды его мутило, сводило желудок. Он не опускал руки, находил силы на борьбу с самим собой, но ни один новый рассвет не приносил облегчения, а на четвертые сутки О'Нилл был уже в отчаянии, в таком отчаянии, что ему было тяжело с кем-либо говорить — хотелось истошно кричать от бессилия и крушить все вокруг. От опрометчивых поступков удерживали лишь многолетний опыт и бесчисленные потери в прошлом.

Казалось бы, чего только Джек не повидал на своем пути: войны во Вьетнаме и Персидском заливе, чудовищное количество смертей своих и чужих, даже гибель собственного сына, но он все равно не мог себе представить жизнь без Саманты, ему было необходимо знать, что она есть, невредимая и в безопасности. Неважно, будет она рядом с ним или с кем-то другим, лишь бы она была. Вот только какой-то гадкий голос в его голове, будто в него вселился гоа'улд, тихонько нашептывал самое страшное: «Ты больше ее не увидишь, приятель. Не сберег. Не сказал о важном в угоду священному уставу». И когда О'Нилл был уже на грани и страх неизбежной потери довел его до тошноты, «Прометей» нашелся, а вместе с ним и та, без которой жизнь была лишь существованием.

Долгие часы Джек провел у больничной койки истощенной Картер, вглядывался в ее бледное, но умиротворенное лицо, слушал мерное попискивание медицинских приборов, пытаясь уловить ее тихое дыхание, и изредка украдкой переговаривался с доктором Фрейзер, которая периодически советовала ему пойти отдохнуть. Несколько раз О'Нилл проваливался в сон, но всякий раз пробуждался и продолжал верить, что Саманта вот-вот очнется. Тревожное ожидание окупилось сторицей: она наконец пришла в себя, и невероятная радость разлилась в его душе — Картер есть, она в порядке, она здесь и сейчас. Саманта смотрела на него, улыбалась ему и даже спросонья опрометчиво обратилась к нему по имени.

«Не думай ни о чем, я уже многое передумал», — наказал он ей. Эти проклятые четыре дня основательно выжрали его: он столько пережил за это время и, кажется, вновь понял, как люди сходят с ума, прочувствовал это на собственной шкуре.

Убедившись, что все в самом деле в порядке, О'Нилл смог покинуть медицинский блок, чтобы провалиться во мрак без сновидений. Когда он стоял на тонкой грани между явью и тьмой, сознание пронзило острое, как армейский нож, сомнение: а правильную ли тропу они с Картер выбрали?

Прошло уже семь лет с момента их знакомства, даже больше, а Джек все, как мальчишка, колебался и не мог принять единственное верное решение — слишком многое на него давило, тот же устав, запрещающий любовные отношения между офицерами ВВС, и иной раз давило настолько сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот раздавит. О'Ниллу было не так страшно за себя — в конце концов, сколько раз он плевал на правила, высшие чины и кабинетных крыс, не впервой! — как за Картер: уж кому, как не ему, было знать, насколько важна для нее карьера. Безграничное чувство вины, взращенное прошлым браком и семейной трагедией, лишь изредка отпускало его; да, стало легче, но былые дни нет-нет да давали о себе знать, ходили за ним по пятам, бесшумно, но беспрестанно, вызывая адовы муки совести. Джек понимал, что серьезные отношения рано или поздно приводят к рождению детей, но как он может себе позволить подобное, когда по его недогляду погиб первенец?

Шестнадцать лет разницы в возрасте на первый взгляд казались пустяком, ведь любая миссия могла стать для кого-то из них последней, а потому мысль, что он оставит Саманту раньше, чем хотелось бы, нечасто тревожила его, но все же и это не давало ему покоя. Наконец, он не мог понять, что творится в душе у Картер. Джек чувствовал взаимное притяжение — несомненно, не он один терзался, но насколько это все было серьезно для нее? Ее было не вытащить из объятий железок, она закопалась в работу похлеще всяких сокрытых артефактов Древних, и вывести ее на чистую воду было ой как нелегко. Ему в самом деле было проще согласиться на интрижку с кем-то еще, выпустить пар, чем сблизиться с Самантой, а потом смотреть, как все рушится. О'Нилл уже видел подобное, и с ней бы он этого не выдержал. С кем угодно, только не с ней. Джек боялся что-либо изменить, потому что такой желанный, но хрупкий карточный домик мог разлететься на его глазах. Это было бы невыносимо. Это было бы смертельным приговором без возможности воскреснуть вновь. Кажется, у него осталась только одна жизнь и единственный выбор без права на ошибку. В противном случае гореть ему вечно в огне собственных страстей.

***

— Это приказ, сэр? — Саманта растерянно посмотрела на О'Нилла. Безусловно, она немного иронизировала, но отчего-то предложение Джека показалось ей настойчивым.  
— Это рекомендация доктора Фрейзер, Картер, — мягко заметил он. — Тебе крепко досталось, ты еще не до конца восстановилась.  
— Но меня только-только выписали, я даже не успела подать рапорт, — начала было упираться Саманта, нисколько не изменяя своим привычкам.

«Проклятье, да к дьяволу все эти бумажки!» — подумал и чуть было не закатил глаза О'Нилл, но вслух сказал:

— Тебя выписали под мою ответственность. Картер, я — хороший вариант.

Саманту точно током ударило, но она постаралась не подать виду. Она уже слышала это на борту «Прометея» от Джека-иллюзии.

— Измени хоть раз своим железкам в пользу свежего воздуха и отдыха, — он на секунду замолчал и добавил с нажимом: — Нормального отдыха. Твои чудо-приборы не подадут на развод — я верну тебя до боя курантов. И я клятвенно обещаю: никакой рыбалки!  
— Сэр, но я не из-за рыбалки, — вновь начала было Саманта.  
— Конечно, Картер, я так и понял.  
— А как же обещанная вечеринка и торт?  
— Тил'ку пришлось отлучиться на Хактиль. По его возвращении все и соберемся.  
— Понятно, сэр, — Саманта едва заметно вздохнула и мягко улыбнулась; похоже, Джек не собирался отрекаться от своих намерений, как это бывало раньше. До этого дня ей удавалось убедить его в необходимости и важности ее работы и исследований, но только не сегодня.

Они договорились встретиться у его машины, и Картер направилась в раздевалку. Она некоторое время сидела на скамье, вцепившись в нее и опустив голову, собиралась с мыслями. Саманта заметно нервничала и пыталась успокоиться. Конечно, сказывалось и самочувствие — как бы она ни храбрилась и ни рвалась с головой в работу, оправиться до конца ей пока не удалось. Кажется, она сильно устала за все эти годы, ведь даже в отпуске самозабвенно отдавалась любимому делу. Такое, как правило, не проходит даром, вот и ее внутренний ресурс в конце концов истощился. Но больше всего ее тревожила предстоящая поездка. Разумеется, она не раз бывала у Джека, но по делу, а не на дружеской встрече.

«Дружеской», — повторила она про себя, облизнула губы и провела рукой по лицу. Семь долгих лет Картер отчаянно пыталась выкинуть О'Нилла из головы. Угораздило же ее полюбить командира группы. Но сколько она ни старалась, ничего не получалось — Саманта не могла вырезать эти чувства из своего сердца. Как назло, Джек всегда был рядом, следовал за ней, как ангел-хранитель. Он почти никогда не переходил тонкую грань допустимого, лишь изредка, словно забывшись, мог схватить ее за плечи или крепко ее обнять, когда того требовали обстоятельства, но иногда смотрел на нее и загадочно улыбался, точно знал что-то, о чем она и не догадывалась. Они были в супружеских отношениях с уставом, и ни одних из них не решался на измену. Подобное хождение вокруг да около порождало тьму сомнений, и всякий раз Картер задавалась вопросом: а вдруг ей почудилось и симпатия есть только с ее стороны? Саманта даже на «Прометее» не смогла перейти нравственную черту, когда разговаривала с Джеком-иллюзией, настолько неуверенность была сильна в ней.

Саманта вздрогнула, очнулась от размышлений, засуетилась, быстро оделась и уже в лифте окончательно расправилась с глодавшей ее тревогой, проклиная себя за то, что ведет себя, как глупая девочка-подросток. Она села в машину О'Нилла и тут же поймала его ироничный взгляд.

— А точно в женской раздевалке такие же по размеру шкафчики, как и в мужской? — шутливо поинтересовался Джек.

Картер смутилась, не в силах парировать его реплику.

— Прости. Я просто сначала подумал про количество нарядов, помещающихся в женский шкафчик, потом про восстание машин на базе…  
— Сэр, я просто... — начала было Саманта, пытаясь не залиться краской. Да что это с ней, в самом деле?  
— Прости, Картер, — повинился Джек. — Шутник из меня сегодня так себе.

Машина тронулась с места, выбралась на Норад-роуд и поехала прочь от горы Шайенн. Саманта иной раз поглядывала на О'Нилла и поражалась его умению сосредотачиваться на цели. Казалось, он и не шутил вовсе парой минут назад. Джек более не проронил ни слова, смотрел вперед и точно слился со своим пикапом, а Картер, убаюканная мельканием деревьев за окном и легкой тряской, задремала. Она не почувствовала, как О'Нилл на мгновение остановился, съехав на обочину, и немного опустил ее кресло, — сон полностью завладел ею.

Вокруг нее сгущалась тьма, и сначала не было ничего, кроме тревоги и холода. Саманта бесцельно бродила во мраке, время от времени вытягивая руки вперед, точно пытаясь что-то нащупать. Беспокойство нарастало, и ей начало казаться, что она слышит чье-то дыхание, то чуть ближе, то чуть дальше, будто какая-то неведомая сущность вальсирует вокруг нее. Когда волнение достигло пика, Картер дернулась и побежала, сама не понимая, отчего так поступила. Темнота потихоньку рассеивалась, уступая место стелющемуся по земле туману и мрачному хвойному лесу. Инстинктивно обернувшись, Саманта наконец увидела то, от чего убегает, — постоянно меняющаяся черная клякса следовала за ней по пятам. Неведомая сущность то замедлялась, то ускорялась, но явно преследовала Картер. Саманта понеслась быстрее, задыхаясь от тревоги, но клякса не отставала от нее. У Картер не было ничего, она была беззащитна, и животный страх, которого она не испытывала уже очень давно, не позволял ей остановиться, чтобы найти хоть что-нибудь — палку или камень, например. Чужое дыхание послышалось прямо за спиной, и кто-то схватил ее за руку. Саманта дернулась, попытавшись высвободиться, но все было тщетно.

— От меня не убежишь, — прошипел ей прямо в ухо знакомый голос.

Картер обернулась и изумленно уставилась на саму себя. Саманту сковало ужасом, из-за чего ее двойник без труда повалил ее на спину и, сомкнув руки на ее шее, начал ее медленно душить, с каждым мгновением все сильнее стискивая пальцы. Картер пыталась противостоять противнице, но у нее не хватало сил. Она пробовала разжать ее руки, сбросить ее, ударить ногой, но ей было тяжело даже пошевелиться. Саманта отчаянно хрипела, с ужасом смотря на собственное лицо, обезображенное жестокостью.

— Хочешь позвать на помощь Джека? — с нотками садизма в голосе произнес ее двойник, продолжая сдавливать ее шею. — А вдруг он не придет? Вдруг он устал от твоих игр в прятки и ему стало на тебя наплевать?

Картер попыталась возразить, но из горла вырывались только приглушенные хрипы, а глаза наполнились слезами. Было мучительно больно, страшно, горько и ужасно холодно.

— Да когда же ты сдохнешь, а! — не унимался двойник. — Было бы ради чего цепляться за жизнь. Давай уже, Саманта, отправляйся к матери. Отправляйся туда, куда должен был уйти твой отец, если бы не Ток'Ра.

Картер вновь попыталась сказать хоть что-нибудь, но на этот раз не получилось даже толком прохрипеть. Перед глазами все помутнело, в голове не было ни единой цельной мысли, точно акварель поплыла в руках неумелого мастера, и все цвета, все образы размылись, смешались и стали неузнаваемыми.

Неожиданно по плечу разлилось божественное тепло.

— Картер, — тихо позвал ее мужской голос. — Картер!

Все вокруг погрузилось во тьму, которая поглотила даже чудовищного двойника. Саманта разомкнула глаза и непроизвольно вздрогнула. Она полулежала в кресле машины, рядом сидел О'Нилл, и это от его руки было так тепло плечу.

— Приехали.

Картер еще некоторое время поморгала, прежде чем ей удалось стряхнуть с себя остатки кошмара.

— Простите, сэр. Долго я спала?  
— Разве это так важно?

Джек проводил ее до крыльца, вытащил из дома раскладной стул и жестом пригласил Саманту сесть.

— Сэр…  
— Отдыхай, Картер. Я все беру на себя.

Она немного постояла в нерешительности. Бездействие было для нее слишком непривычным. Ей было трудно представить, как можно просто сидеть, пока окружающие что-то делают. Да даже в одиночестве, наедине с собой было сложно отречься от всего и погрузиться в спокойствие, разве что от бессилия. Но все же Картер присела, некоторое время понаблюдала за Джеком, который достал мангал и приготовился жарить на нем мясо, отказалась от предложенной им бутылки пива и поймала себя на мысли, что неловкость и внутренняя дрожь точно испарились. То ли усталость продолжала одолевать ее, то ли потаенные страсти улеглись в душе, но она смогла прочувствовать, как покой завладевает ею. Забавно, но рядом с О'Ниллом почти всегда было так: и волнительно, и в то же время точно за прочной, непоколебимой стеной. Ей казалось, пока она думает о нем, никто не может причинить ей боль. Если бы не устав, все давно было бы по-другому.

Когда Джек будто невзначай оглянулся на нее, то обнаружил, что Картер вновь ускользнула от него, только не в привычное ей пристанище, сотканное из железок, лампочек, проводов и замысловатых терминов, а в страну грез.

— Саманта, — протянул он вполголоса, — ты неисправима.

О'Нилл не без труда нашел плед и укрыл им Картер, после чего сам уселся на ступеньки недалеко от входной двери, оперся о перила, открыл бутылку с пивом и отпил из нее, поглядывая то на окружающий пейзаж, то на умиротворенную соню. Джек ощущал себя во власти цугцванга: на какую фигуру ни поставь, что ни делай, а сложившееся положение не улучшишь. Но одно О'Нилл знал наверняка: он всегда будет рядом с Самантой, и неважно, что произойдет. Вот только верит ли она сама в это?


	2. Эндшпиль

У меня к тебе любовь —  
Это так, не вопрос.  
У меня к тебе любовь  
На разрыв, на износ.  
Нина Юдина. «Признание в любви»

Крупные капли влетали в лобовое стекло и с отчетливым стуком разбивались. Они на мгновение обращались в плотную водяную пленку, но сдавались под натиском стеклоочистителей. Дождь настойчиво барабанил по автомобилю, задавая незамысловатый ритм мыслям О'Нилла. Джек изумлялся резкой перемене погоды, ведь когда он покинул базу, казалось, ничто не предвещало всемирного потопа, но теперь ему приходилось ежесекундно сражаться со стихией: видимость была хуже некуда, чувствовалось, как колеса даже на небольшой скорости скользят по асфальту, — ему стоило немалых трудов держаться намеченного курса. Необходимость жесткого контроля за пикапом не позволяла ему всецело погружаться в картины прошлого, но они нет-нет да и выныривали из глубин памяти и поддевали его душу острыми коготками.

«ВВС — единственное, что стоит между вами. Правила, инструкции — если это так, ты совершаешь большую ошибку», — слова Керри Джонсон вновь прозвучали в его голове. О'Нилл непроизвольно ухмыльнулся и сильнее стиснул руль. Если бы все было так просто. Если бы между ними стоял только устав. Но стена между ними год от года становилась все плотнее, нерешимость с обеих сторон крепла, и казалось, что они давно смирились и привыкли к сложившейся ситуации. Они оба старались доказать самим себе, что способны жить по-другому: могут идти бок о бок с другими, засыпать и пробуждаться с другими, разделять горести и радости с другими, но рано или поздно иллюзия счастья рассеивалась, и они возвращались на утлую лодку, которую мотало из стороны в сторону в море сомнений и терзаний.

Джек не мог решить за них обоих. Будь он хоть дважды командиром, мужчиной и воякой, О'Нилл слишком уважал и ценил Картер, чтобы толкнуть ее на риск и собственными руками серьезно изменить ее жизнь, а быть может, и разрушить. Ему был остро, как заплутавшему в лабиринте пирамиды — карта, необходим маячок, который намекнул бы, а лучше четко указал, что Саманта действительно хочет быть с ним. Джек придумал бы что-нибудь, подобрал бы нужную отмычку, отыскал бы верное решение, но он блуждал, точно путник в бескрайней пустыне, исполненный отчаянной надежды увидеть яркую вспышку сигнальной ракеты. У него была цель, но молчание Картер связало его по рукам и ногам. Она раз за разом ускользала от него, зарывалась в работу и усердно пыталась лгать самой себе. Они оба врали своим отражениям в зеркале, но это выглядело столь неубедительно, что не верили не только они, но и окружающие. Даже канцелярские крысы и те чувствовали истинное положение вещей и периодически пытались поставить под удар проект «Звездные врата», стремясь уличить О'Нилла и Картер в любовных отношениях.

«Дьявол, Саманта, ну почему ты решила сказать что-то важное именно тогда, на крыльце моего дома, когда я был с Керри, а ты — с Питом? Почему не раньше? Все эти годы мне не хватало только твоих слов. И чем больше лет проходило, тем мне все больше не хватало только твоих слов».

Джек не сразу понял, что едет непривычной дорогой. Погрузившись в себя, он не заметил, что подсознание, точно искусный кукловод, накинуло на него свои невидимые нити, завладело его телом и повело его в Колорадо-Спрингс, к дому с живой изгородью и номером 1025 на почтовом ящике, прикрепленном к калитке.

О'Нилла снедало отчетливое чувство: что-то происходит. Не может не происходить. Весь мир Картер в одночасье рухнул — она признала, что в очередной раз бежит от самой себя, и разошлась с Питом, притом потеряла его навсегда; она осталась без отца, с которым сблизилась в последние годы, как ни с кем другим; и дьявол знает, о чем подумала, когда вскрылось, что Джек не один, ведь только он сам да Керри понимали, что эти отношения — всего лишь спасительный анальгетик, сладкий и обманчивый морфин, жалкая попытка жить нормально. Нельзя заполнить пустоту ложью или симпатией, когда место отведено под любовь, как ни старайся. Невозможно вколотить неподходящую деталь в незанятое окошко в пазле, хоть разбей кулак до мяса. Никому и ничему не по силам изничтожить истинное чувство. Всякий раз О'Нилл и Картер убеждались в этом, но все равно пытались разорвать колкие сети, терзались болью и истекали кровью, как звери, попавшие в капкан.

Даже когда Джек добрался до дома Саманты, дождь продолжал остервенело заливать улицы, точно желал смыть все с земной поверхности. О'Нилл не хотел более ни о чем размышлять, не стал колебаться и выжидать внутри пикапа неизвестно чего, не променял разбушевавшуюся стихию на уют автомобиля — без толку. Он был словно ополоумевший капитан корабля, без компаса и карты выживающий в ночи в бескрайнем море; без света маяка, буев и звезд что ни делай, на все воля случая — либо повезет в поисках суши, либо сгинешь в темной пучине. Так и с Картер: либо она наконец скажет то, что было у нее на сердце — если было и по сей день, — либо однажды станет слишком поздно, пусть и говорят, что никогда не поздно, — бесполезно признаваться крышке цинкового гроба.

Он вышел из пикапа, пробежал по дорожке, поднялся на крыльцо и постучал в дверь. В некоторых окнах горел свет, и Джек был уверен, что Саманта дома, но она не торопилась показываться.

— Картер, — позвал ее О'Нилл и вновь постучался, но уже более настойчиво.

Саманта явно стояла некоторое время рядом с засовом и не решалась к нему прикоснуться. Наконец дверь приотворилась, и на крыльцо выскользнул луч света. Картер отошла назад и тыльной стороной ладони провела по лицу, утирая слезы. Было видно, что она плакала уже очень долго, не в силах остановиться. Джек зашел внутрь и притворил дверь.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он так, как говорил ей десятки раз за время существования программы «Звездные врата».

Губы Саманты дрогнули, поджались и вытянулись в тонкую нить, она уткнулась в грудь О'Нилла и зашлась в рыданиях в его объятиях. Все, что было для нее счастьем или представлялось таковым, посыпалось, точно костяшки домино, столь стремительно, что она оказалась к этому не готовой. И теперь на руинах ее жизни рядом оказался именно Джек, впрочем, как и всегда. Тот, от которого она так рьяно пыталась оторваться и всякий раз терпела неудачу, и тот, к кому она стремилась в тяжелые минуты.

Устав взрастил в ней запреты, вложил первый камень в кладку глухой стены, которая разделила ее с О'Ниллом. Работа и исследования были бессильны заполнить пустоту, зияющую в ее душе, и всякий раз, когда неподалеку загорался яркий свет, она летела на него, точно мотылек, в надежде отогреться и забыться, раствориться в чужом взгляде, чужих объятиях и чувствах. Саманта искала кого-нибудь, кто сравнился бы с Джеком, но по пути, мельком заглянув в зеркало, видела лишь свое лживое лицо. Чем дальше она заходила, тем больше коварное пламя самообмана обжигало ее, и наконец оно обуглило ее крылья и обездвижило ее.

Картер была уверена, что Пит Шанахан обогреет ее, исцелит ее кровоточащую рану и избавит от терзаний. Она была настолько убеждена в этом, что начало совместного пути в самом дело было сладко и ярко, но чем дальше они заходили, тем сильнее сгущались мрачные тени и ощутимее смыкались пальцы лжи на шее Саманты. Картер точно попала в свой кошмар и сама себя душила: душила своими страхами, душила священным табу, душила истинным чувством и одиночеством. Ей было страшно выбрать Джека, но одновременно было страшно остаться без него. Она помнила, как было трудно ее отцу после смерти ее матери, и оттого ей было еще страшнее от одной только мысли, что О'Нилл может отвергнуть ее или погибнуть. Саманта стояла в ледяном круге страха и не знала, как из него выбраться, как найти в себе силы, чтобы сделать шаг в правильном направлении.

Выплакав всю горечь потери и страхи без остатка, Картер отметила, как же хорошо стоять в объятиях О'Нилла, заражаться его спокойствием, чувствовать тепло его тела, вдыхать запах дождя со слабым привкусом бензина. Безмятежность обволакивала ее, и хотелось, чтобы эти мгновения, когда не нужно никому ничего объяснять, бояться и думать о туманном будущем, длились вечно. В такие моменты ей казалось, что все понятно без слов.

— Кто мы, сэр? — тихо спросила она и чуть отстранилась от О'Нилла.  
— Заложники, — сказал Джек, точно они были на одной волне.

Картер проговорила про себя его ответ, тыльной стороной ладони утерла последние слезы и ухмыльнулась. О'Нилл, впрочем, как и всегда, был поразительно краток, но в то же время невероятно точен — заложники. Заложники устава. Заложники судьбы. Заложники жизней друг друга. Алые нити, туго переплетенные, словно тонкие змеи в брачный период. Саманта прекрасно понимала это, но всякий раз тщетно испытывала эти нити на прочность.

Тогда, на крыльце дома О'Нилла она хотела сказать ему все то, что переполняло ее и разрывало изнутри грудную клетку, иной раз так сильно и грубо, что Картер по-настоящему чувствовала боль. За столько лет они оба измучились до предела. Джек ждал ее, а она боялась сделать шаг ему навстречу. Терзалась мыслями, имеет ли она право пренебречь уставом, хотя и осознавала, что уже не раз шла на поводу у эмоций. Картер и О'Нилл были порознь в угоду правилам, но их чувства были столь сильны, что вопреки всему влияли на их поступки в ходе миссий, пусть это и было недопустимо. Она не могла понять, сумеет ли обрести с ним подлинное семейное счастье, если каждый из них мог погибнуть в любой момент, и по этой же причине ей было сложно думать о материнстве.

Картер облизнула губы и собралась с духом.

— Что если я уйду из ВВС, это что-нибудь изменит?

Джек заглянул в ее глаза и взял за плечи так, как в свое время делал не раз, только теперь не отдернул руки, опомнившись, а продолжал держать ее:

— Только через мой труп, Саманта.  
— И что... — осеклась на мгновение Картер; ее глаза бегали от волнения. — Что тогда… Джек?  
— Тебе решать.

Она вновь облизнула губы и отвела глаза. Саманта хотела возмутиться, почему Джек оставляет все на ее волю, но вдруг поняла, что О'Нилл давно все для себя решил и ждал только ее хода. За него говорили его спокойствие, его молчаливая поддержка, его полувзгляды и полужесты. Больше четырех лет назад на допросе, который проводила Энис из Ток'Ра, Джек признался, что лучше умереть, чем бросить ее, Картер, потому что она дорога ему куда больше, чем полагается по уставу. Все это время он был рядом. Безропотно отпускал ее на поиски счастья, умел рассмешить, ободрить ее всего парой фраз и вытащить из любой передряги. И только Саманта никак не могла понять, чего она боится больше: никогда не вкусить запретный плод или окунуться в омут с головой и, возможно, совершить ошибку.

В ее сознании вспыхнули смелые образы, подобные тем, что мелькали перед ней год назад на опустевшем «Прометее». Она чуть вздрогнула и отогнала их прочь, хотя рядом с настоящим, из плоти и крови, О'Ниллом это было непросто. На базе было легко сбежать в работу, отвлечься, дома же ускользнуть было некуда.

Он стоял слишком близко. Картер взглянула на Джека, с трудом поборов нерешимость и вновь нахлынувшие страхи, протянула руку и коснулась кончиками пальцев его гладко выбритой щеки. Так просто было дотронуться до него безо всякого умысла и так сложно, когда хотелось чего-то большего. Запреты были столь крепки в ней, что ей стоило немалых усилий лишь почувствовать тепло и мягкость его щеки. Она неотрывно смотрела в его глаза, и ей казалось, что она сейчас рухнет в омут, из которого невозможно выбраться на берег. Картер смущалась, отводила взгляд, но потом снова останавливала его на О'Нилле, который внимательно наблюдал за ней и мягко улыбался одними уголками губ, точно знал о том, о чем она не догадывалась. Саманте было невдомек, что однажды он вкусил радость близости с ней, пусть прилюдно и на краткое мгновение. Всего-то и надо было, что подать в отставку за считанные секунды до того, как петля времени в очередной раз замкнулась, отмотала назад стрелки часов, стерла память всех, кроме Джека и Тил'ка, после чего минуты пошли вновь, обмакнули кисти в тушь и начали рисовать образы на чистом листе.

О'Нилл мягко обхватил Картер за талию, притянул к себе, чуть склонил голову и, воспользовавшись ее кратковременным замешательством, прикоснулся к ее губам. Саманта вздрогнула, почувствовав тепло, разливающееся по тонкой коже, и дыхание Джека, щекочущее ее щеку, обхватила руками его шею и медленно приникла к нему в ответ. От долгожданной близости по ее телу прокатилась приятная волна возбуждения и слегка закружилась голова. Безудержные эмоции сражались с нерукотворной стеной в ее душе и с хаотичными мыслями, не дававшими ей сполна насладиться происходящим. Затянувшийся поцелуй становился все более смелым и откровенным — они упивались друг другом. О'Нилл с трудом обуздывал желание, крепко сжимая в объятиях Картер, которая, казалось, все никак не могла до конца раскрыться и освободиться от пут посторонних переживаний. Ее одолевали то сомнения, то неудержимая страсть.

Они потеряли счет времени и еле смогли оторваться друг от друга.

— Останься, — приглушенно сказала Саманта, не разрывая объятий.  
— Партию в шахматы? — произнес Джек, пытаясь скрыть свое волнение.

Они так долго пребывали во власти штиля, что О'Ниллу было сложно поверить во внезапно налетевший ветер перемен и в приближение эндшпиля после нескончаемого цугцванга.

Труднее всего сделать решающий шаг и что-то изменить, так же как разжечь огонь при помощи трения, но стоит появиться искре, как пламя будет не остановить. Джек хорошо это знал, и внутри него все переворачивалось от осознания, что Картер спустя столько лет приоткрыла дверь, ведущую в ее душу, позволила ему и себе забыть об уставе и условностях, вошла в омут, из которого невозможно вновь выйти на берег.

Охваченные невысказанной страстью, они не заметили, как пересекли порог спальни, освободились из плена одежд, прильнули друг к другу, почувствовали жар разгоряченной плоти и на краткий миг — прохладу постельного белья. О'Нилл с упоением прикасался к Саманте, осыпал ее поцелуями и разглядывал ее в приглушенном свете настольной лампы. В его голове не было ничего, кроме безумного коктейля из пламени и мыслей о Картер. Ее обнаженное тело, вечно прикрытое армейским облачением, сводило его с ума так сильно, что он, опасаясь не удержаться, заставлял себя отвлекаться на что-нибудь постороннее. Минута за минутой Джек изучал и ласкал ее, изничтожая ее оставшиеся страхи и сомнения, рушил последние барьеры на пути к истинной, чувственной Саманте.

Картер, подобно воде, которая медленно нагревается на огне, неторопливо раскрывалась и смелела, с каждым мгновением прощаясь с одолевающими ее посторонними мыслями. Она утопала в ощущениях, вбирала в себя тепло и пылкую нежность О'Нилла, платила ему любовью за любовь. Сильная и порой непоколебимая Саманта наедине с ним оказалась безгранично женственной и на первый взгляд хрупкой. Но как только рухнула последняя преграда, развеялись глубинные страхи и сомнения, безграничное желание овладело каждой ее клеточкой, она перехватила инициативу и чуть не довела Джека до исступления. О'Нилл лишь чудом сумел обуздать себя и выскользнуть из-под нее, искренне радуясь, что он уже не подросток и умеет укрощать свое тело.

Джек не без труда отыскал свою куртку, выхватил из внутреннего кармана презерватив, проклиная себя за то, что в пылу страстей не позаботился об этом заранее, и, когда присел на краешек кровати, почувствовал спиной обнаженную Картер, прильнувшую к нему.

— Иди ко мне, — прошептала она, обхватив его за плечи.

Саманта превратила неловкую заминку в часть любовной игры, и вскоре они слились воедино. На стене в полумраке танцевали размытые тени, темные силуэты то двигались, то замирали на мгновение, чтобы вновь пуститься в пляс. Огонь в теле Картер стал нестерпимым, волна наслаждения на некоторое время размыла все вокруг — остались лишь она, Джек и ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Померкло все: условности, формальности, субординация, страхи, потери и сомнения — все стало несущественным. Все, кроме нее и О'Нилла. Саманта выгнулась, решив не сдерживать стон наслаждения, после чего и Джек позволил себе излиться. Они оба замерли и расслабились, погружаясь в сладкую истому. Возбуждение отступало — у нее медленно, у него стремительно, и окружающее вновь приобретало отчетливость и краски. Они разъединились, точно и не были пару минут назад единым целым, но их души отныне еще прочнее переплелись. Мир вновь наполнился посторонними запахами, цветами и звуками, и все как будто возвращалось на круги своя. Все, кроме одной маленькой детали: теперь О'Нилл никому и никогда не отдаст Саманту. Она его навсегда, и плевать, что подумают высшие чины и канцелярские крысы. Он уже большой мальчик, разберется.

Картер прильнула к Джеку, положила голову ему на грудь и почувствовала, как он обнял ее одной рукой. Она слушала немного асинхронный дуэт их сердец, наслаждалась умиротворением и необычайной легкостью. Никогда в жизни ей еще не было так хорошо и спокойно, и ей совсем не хотелось размышлять о том, что будет завтра, — пусть эта ночь станет вечной, бесконечно долгой.

— Саманта Картер, — со всей серьезностью начал Джек, переведя дух, — согласна ли ты… поехать со мной на рыбалку? Двух свидетелей я уже нашел.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — кокетливо ответила она.  
— Тебе нужно перестать думать, Саманта. Теперь буду думать я.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Цугцва́нг — положение в шашках и шахматах, в котором любой ход игрока ведет к ухудшению его позиции.  
> Э́ндшпиль — заключительная часть шахматной партии.
> 
> Полную версию стихотворения Нины Юдиной «Признание в любви» можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3352600.
> 
> Автор просто закрывает свой гештальт, ибо слитая линия Джека О'Нилла и Саманты Картер его, мягко говоря, не устраивает.
> 
> Благодарю команду WTF Stargate 2016 за их выкладки на зимнем Комбате 2016 года, в особенности за клипы и замечательную композицию Immediate Music The Breach (OST Starcraft II).
> 
> Благодарю Нину Юдину за поддержку, вычитку текста и внесенные правки. И еще благодарю Forced In и Melissa Light. Спасибо вам трем за то, что были со мной и выслушивали мои страдания невзирая на то, что вы почти не в курсе происходящего в каноне Врат.


End file.
